True Believer
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: So what if Alex got shot in the neck not the shoulder. Mikita, some Salex angst please review so sorry the formatt is so messed up my iPad is not working right and that's where I upload


Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy so I just wanted to do a one shot ahah true believer but I wanted to have Alex and Sean on the outs now and not in episode four so push the dinner fiasco to the beging of episode three and place the conversation that happened after the gas leak there too.

Alex's hear leapt to her throat, as Mia turned around and raised her gun. "No!"

she yelled roughly shoving Nikita out of the way, she barley had time to cry out in pain before her

back hit the wall. Pain attacked her neck she slid down the wall, she gasped for air. She fell

forward her face meeting the cool ground, she tried to push her self up. Her fear for Nikita's

safety driving her forward, she made it to her knees her arms supporting her upper body. She

felt her darkening world sway, she reached her hand up to her neck and was met

with at least a liter of blood pouring out of her neck. She could not hear anything her head spun and her neck

hurt, she felt her body being taken up by strong arms. She forced her eyes to focus on who was

holding her with such care and with slightly shaking arms. The first thing she

saw made her smile,  
Nikita's brown eyes though streaming with tears, were staring back at her. She saw Nikita's lips move,  
but she could not hear what she said, suddenly Nikita's face started to blur she blinked  
trying to refocus her eyes. She reached a hand up to try and find Nikita's face to touch her to try  
and hold the image still. When her hand found Nikita's face a hand touched hers, the gentle touch  
grounded her flashing mind, she closed her eyes as Nikita stroked her cheek. The sound came  
rushing back to her ears like a waterfall, Nikita had been shaking her screaming something.  
"ALEX, COME ON STAY WITH ME DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Alex turned her head again  
to look at Nikita. They were in a van now, she saw tears flowing down Nikita's face, her eyes  
swimming with worry and denial. Alex managed to move her lips, but no sound came out, when  
Nikita leaned her head down to hear, Alex mustered up the strength to whisper. " Are you okay?"  
Nikita sobbed and ran her hands through Alex's hair whispering to her in Russian, telling her she  
was okay and that she was right there. Alex ignored the pain in her neck as she was again lifted  
from the van she gave a small cry of pain as her head turned the wrong way. Instantly Nikita was  
griping her hand, " Hold on baby girl almost there. Stay with me, please Alex please, come on  
hurry up!" she yelled. " Nikita?" Alex managed to choke out, Nikita's hand was running through  
her hair. The other pressed firmly to the side of Alex's neck " I am right here Alex. It's okay honey  
your safe...Alex? Alex! She's not...she's not...she's NOT BREATHING" Nikita yelled as medics  
pushed her out of the way. " She's lost to much blood. Stableize her! get an oxygen mask on her  
now!" "GSW to the neck, visible intenal bleeding I need a bag of Anticoagulantsyrew " I need 60 mg  
of morphien in an IV drip, come on come on!" " She's coating" "I need a blood tranfusinon for  
blood type A" The doctors voices echoed in the hallway as the doors shut closed Nikita watched as  
Alex was rushed into the operation room. The long grey hallway was suddenly  
suffocatingly quiet, she backed up and slid down the smooth grey wall. She looked down at  
her body, blood covered the top of her white tank top. The awful crimson stained her hands,  
Alex's blood stained her hands, at the sight of them she broke down sobbing holding her head in  
her hands. Her body racked with violent shudderes, the guilt of failing to protect her hit her like a  
speeding train. She had failed to hold her one rule keep Alex safe, one of the people in the  
world she loved. She had failed her, the younger girl had shoved Nikita out of the way of Mia's gun. Sound and time seemed to stop,nikita had watched in slow motion as the bullet lodged itself into Alex's neck. Her body had dropped to the floor with a resounding thud that was louder than any  
explosion Nikita had ever heard. The sound and time caught up to her as soon as she saw Alex,  
blood poured out of her neck, she had carried the girl to the escape van and the agent had called  
in a medical team. She had comforted Alex as best she could, she had a very scary moment when  
Alex closed her eyes. Someone shook Nikita from her thoughts it was the doctor and Ryan, "she is  
in critical condition the bullet is lodged very close to her jugular vein." Nikita choked and covered  
her mouth with her hand. " is she going to live" she asked slowly and carefully her voice conveying  
her vunerability to the answer. The doctor turned to her and said " I don't know" Nikita nearly  
collapsed into Ryan, who gripped her arm letting her know he was there for her. "Nikita?!" Michael  
yelled as he ran down the coridor. His shoe's echoed loudly in the quiet hallway . "Nikita are you  
okay?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder, she was unable to say anything so Ryan filled  
him in on the situation. Michael turned from Ryan who muttered something about going to Ops.  
"Nikita? what happened" He asked tentitvly she starred at the door where the docters had taken  
Alex. " She got shot, she took a bullet for me and it might kill her" She whispered. Michael put his  
hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to him hugging her tightly. She hugged him and he  
took a towel and sat her down in a chair he took her hands and cleaned them off. She did not  
even protest she was in so much shock, her guilt weighing down on her like a crushing weight.  
Micheal whiped the blood from her arms and hands, he tilted her chin up with his hand. A large  
smudge of crimson streaked down her cheek, he gently whiped it away and ran his thumb across  
her face catching a tear as it ran down. She looked at him and no words needed to be spoken, he  
read the guilt and worry and pain in her brown eyes like an open book. He leanded back against  
the wall and opened his arms and she sat down and leaned into him her arms wrapped around his  
neck as he rocked her back and forth. As the hours passed Michael went to get her coffe and new  
cloths. She wore a pair of grey cargo pants and a white tank top. Much like the recruites, she  
paced down the empty grey hallway her right arm crossed over her ribcage and the other neastled  
against her chest, as if to protect her heart. The doctor suddenly came out and  
said "she is waking up now the bullet is out she should be back on her feet very soon she was  
extremely lucky." Nikita pushed past him and ran into the room making her way over to the girl  
she loved so much. Alex looked so peaceful her neck sporting a small white bandage, Nikita took  
the girls hand and squeezed it. She pressed her lips to the back of it holding it close to her,  
"unnhhhhggg" the girl groaned and Nikita sat up instantly. She gave Alex's hand a gentle squeeze,  
ocean blue eyes met blood shot chocolate brown ones . Upon seeing her eyes Nikita felt  
the tears come streaming down her face again, Alex reached a hand up and whipped the tears  
from her face with her thumb. Reaching a hand up Nikita helpd Alex's hand to her face kissing her  
palm before closing her eyes, " hey" when Nikita heard Alex's voice she leaned in and placed a kiss on the girls forehead. Alex closed her eyes and ran her  
hands down the length of Nikita's long dark hair as the assassin let go of all the worry and fear she  
had been holding back. She sobbed into Alex's shoulder, she had been minutes away from losing  
her, nothing like this had ever happened before. "Alex I almost lost you today, you were very close  
to dying" she sobbed Alex swallowed thickly and kissed the top of Nikita's head and said " I know I  
am sorry...but if she hit my neck she would have killed you... And I can't lose you ever. I need you  
to know that I would do anything for you." Nikita was looking at her in complete shock, she had no  
words to describe how she felt. " Alex...I" Alex cut her off by saying " god knows its about time I  
started saving you, it's all you've done since we met." Nikita shook her head, " Alex you have been  
saving me just as much, I was a broken person before I met you. I was angry and blinded by  
revenge, I kept telling my self if I could just find you, that I would have..." Alex again cut her off "  
done one good thing in your life, Nikita I have news that is not exactly breaking, you have saved  
so many people. Me, hell you helped Danile, just by loving him, you helped all of those people  
while I was in division, you help Michael get revenge for his family. And you helped Owen and  
Ryan and Birkhoff. Let's not forget every single person in this building," she paused " and Liza" she  
finished. Nikita was humbled beyond belief, she still felt guilty for what happened to Alex after  
operation pale fire. She started to speak when Alex wrapped her good arm around her shoulders  
and hugged her tightly. Nikita had no words to describe this moment, no one could take it away  
from her. Alex being safe in her arms, being alive and well in her arms. She knew Alex would not  
let her feel guilty for taking her on the mission. But it was still there,she felt, no she was  
responsible for Alex. She loved her like a daughter like a sister, Alex could not help the tears that  
fell as she held Nikita in her arms. Alex inhaled her sweet scent and hugged her tighter when  
Nikita whispered " I love you baby girl, I always will nothing will ever change that." Alex smiled as  
she whispered back" I love you too" Nikita whiped the tears from Alex's face and nodded to Alex  
when she made space for Nikita to slip in next to her. When she did Alex instantly snuggled closer  
to her. She suddenly scrunched up her eyebrows and said " Nikita what am I on right now?" Nikita  
looked down at her realizing what she ment and quickly nodded. " Its morphien Alex" Nikita  
tightened her grip on the girl as she tensed in fear. " Nikita get me off this stuff now" she  
whispered in fear. Nikita gave a small attempt to protest " Alex your in a lot of pain I " Alex cut  
her off " Nikita please I am in alot of emotional pain and stress I don't want to get used having it  
dulled by the drugs I don't want to get addicted again please Nikita" Alex pleaded. Nikita nodded  
and ran her hand through Alex's hair before calling the nurse. She felt Alex stiffen in pain as the  
morphien started to leave her system. Nikita ran her hands down Alex's arms and brushed the hair  
out of her face. " shhh it okay I've got you, shhh" she whispered feeling Alex's pain as if it were her  
own. She felt Alex start to heat up as her body fought off the pain and tried to heal her wound.  
Her breath was suddenly ragged and loud and she pressed her body closer to Nikita as if being  
near her would make her pain more bareabel. She pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Alex what  
stress are you under hmm?" she asked suddenly remembering what Alex had said, " Nothing Nikita  
its no big deal" Nikita shook her head and whispered in her ear " honey, your in pain yes it is a big  
deal whats goin on?" she asked again, giving her hand a reasuring squeeze. " It's Sean" Nikita  
instantly got tense she had almost been waiting for something to have happened just so she could  
protect Alex before she got hurt. She relaxed and listened to what Alex had to say, " He made  
me ," when Alex spoke again her voice was strained Nikita was unpleasantly shocked to find her  
crying. "Alex he made you what?' Nikita said sharply not liking where this conversation was going  
panic and worry making her heart pound against her chest. "He made me choose" The girl snifled  
as Nikita let out a sigh of rielef. Realeaf that he had not done anything that Alex had not wanted,  
a new anger sweapt through as she realized what Sean had made her choose. "He said he loved  
me but if that was not enough to make me leave Division then he had no reason to stay" Alex now  
sobbed. Nikita felt guilt sweap through her, " Alex he was wrong to make you choose, i am sorry"  
she responded holding Alex tightly knowing that her emotions were due to lack of sleep and pain.  
Alex whispered "Nikita I love him too but I am not going to leave you again," Nikita sat up a little  
and said " what did you just say?" Alex tightened her grip on her arm and pulled Nikita back down and said in a very vuerable voice, "  
I am not going to leave you again, Nikita when I left you to get revenge on my family, it tore me  
apart I...I" She paused and Nikita ran her hand through Alex's hair giving her the strength to say  
what she was about to say. " Nikita, I realapesed" Nikita let out a shocked gasp and said " In the  
car that day when Sean ambushed us" Alex nodded " I went to russia as you know, well I did not  
tell you every thing" Nikita nodded now holding the girl who seemed smaller and frail. " I got in  
the same way I got out" Nikita pressed a kiss to Alex's she knew that she had seen her. It had been  
by chance that she had been in the same club that Alex had been in. She had seen Alex go up to  
the bar and had contimplated going up to her, she instantly changed her mind when she hear the  
conversation. She watched as Alex was stopped and diapeared into the back. She had started  
feeling nausious when Alex came back out she had a skimpy outfit on and Nikita had wanted to  
beat the living day lights out of every man in the room who looked at her. She was ready to but  
stopped when she saw the look in Alex's eyes, it was a seductive look and if you knew her which  
Nikita did, it was a look that said look but touch and your dead. Nikita had rushed to the  
bathroom and vomited when she saw Alex start to dance. She had been breaking things in the  
room when she heard screams from the main room. Nikita had rushed out keeping hidden and saw  
Alex attacking what looked like a customes man. Nikita suddenly realized Alex's plan and though it  
required a painful ghost from Alex's past Nikita was proud of her. She shook her self out of the  
memory as blunt nails practiacly clawed at her skin. Alex was whimpering Nikita quikly snapped out of her trance, " Alex, honey what hurts?"  
Nikita asked holding her tighter and placing gentle kisses on her temple and forehead. Alex hissed  
"Nikita, get me out of here" Nikita had no idea what Alex ment. Or why, she was very confuesed  
and scared. Just then Michael came bursting in the door and said " Alex, Alex, Alex look at me"  
Nikita watched as Alex trained her tear filled blue eyes on her fiance. " What do you see?" Alex  
foreced her self upward and Nikita had to scoot back to keep her hold on the frightened girl. "  
Pain, I see pain, and Amanda" she whispered, she curled into Nikita as she started to rock the girl.  
Alex suddenly pointed at Michael, " You said you would not let anything happen to me, why did  
you lie?" she asked in a small hurt voice that brought Nikita close to tears. Michael stepped  
forward and said " Alex, your safe, Nikita's here and.." a bone chilling scream swallowed his words.


End file.
